


This War Of Mine

by TheKingOfSilence



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Guerra, Hacen lo que pueden, Multi, depresión, intentos de suicidio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfSilence/pseuds/TheKingOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!TWOFM. Ambas tenían su futuro ya planeado. Una ya tenía un restaurante y la otra fue contratada para el hospital que añoraba pero...¿eso en que les valía ahora? ¿Que ocurre cuando una guerra estalla en un pequeño pueblo de Rosewood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This War Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> NA: este sería un especie de AU de This War of mine (lo ame) así que se me ocurrió hacer esto...lel
> 
> Disculpen por los errores pero a veces no dejo de ser tan lelo en algunas palabras.

_**This War of Mine** _

―Paige, tienes que descansar. ―Dice Emily preocupada por su novia que algunas veces se le escapaban pequeños quejidos del dolor.

Ambas llevan 1 día buscando un nuevo refugio que sea seguro y que las resguardara lejos de la mira de los francotiradores que acechaban en las azoteas de los edificios destruidos. Saben que si no se escondían rápido la siguiente bala ya no se será para la otra pierna de Paige.

―No podemos descansar Emily ―Dice Paige cojeando levemente. Trataba de mantener el paso y no atrasarse, aunque su pierna pida a gritos que parase―. Tenemos que encontrar un nuevo refugio antes de la noche.

Así es como va esto.

Emily Fields & Paige McCullers; Dos chicas que tenían su buen futuro planeado. Hasta que un día alguien en Rosewood se le ocurrió declarar la guerra en un pequeño pueblo 'pacifico' obligando al pueblo permanecer aislado del resto hasta que se les ocurra hacer algo o intervenir.

Aquí la gente sabe que ya no existe la ética o la moral de las personas, ya no se respeta los derechos ajenos o las propiedades de las personas. Ahora todos trataran de proteger sus alimentos o los medicamentos que tengan.

Mucha se toma como gracioso de como un pueblo pacificó como Rosewood haya caído tan bajo por la diversión de algunas personas. La gente solo quiere sobrevivir y no durarían en tirar a matar para hacerlo.

La gente más acomodada por supuesto que tenían la posibilidad de salir del pueblo y alguno lo hicieron, pero otros optaron por quedarse. Por supuesto que ellos tienen un poco mas oportunidad…pero la guerra no perdona.

La mayoría de la gente rezaba de dia y de noche para llegar a fin de día sin una bala en sus cabezas. Los niños se mantenían adentro de las casas y los padres solo piensan si al final del día estará aun con sus hijos. Esas calles que se mantenían con vida por las risas de los niños y las risas de los adultos ahora se mantienen tan frías y oscuras.

Todos mantienen sus radios consigo mismos para escuchar las noticias y esperando la noticia más importante de todas: '¡Buenas noticias Rosewood! El gobierno declara el fin de la guerra'

Es una lástima que esa ilusión cada vez se hacía mas lejos.

La gente vivía constantemente con el miedo de que algún día de repente los bandidos llegaran a sus casas para robarles. Los 'Soldados' en especial. Esas personas que dicen 'proteger la paz' cuando en realidad son mucho peor que los bandidos por sus armas, se aprovechan de la gente que no se puede defender y si te atrevías a matar uno de ellos…pues nada bueno sucederá.

― ¿Qué tal aquí? ―Pregunta Emily entrando en un chale en ruinas que aparentaba estar ya abandonado. Adentro esta en 'buen estado' aunque las paredes tenían huecos gigantes producto de las bombardeadas.

No era el mejor lugar para vivir, pero era mejor que estar en la calle. La morena tiene cierta esperanza que con unos arreglos al edificio pudiera convertirse en un 'descanso' para la guerra.

Paige tosió un poco por el polvo acumulado ―Es mejor que nada… ―susurra―. Escucha Emily. Tenemos que revisar todos los lugares de esta casa antes de que sea de noche.

―Paige lo haré yo, pero por favor descansa un poco.

―No puedo hacer eso Emily tengo que protegerte! Se lo prometí a tu familia

― ¿Y quién te protege a ti?

Paige se quedó callada y con un largo suspiro no dijo nada y camino lentamente hacia un mueble. Sabe que Emily tiene razón y su pierna le duele como el infierno, pero no puede descansar, nadie puede descansar ahora.

Si salen de esta situación lo único positivo sería que al final de la guerra habrá gente esperando por ellas como los Padres de Emily, por ejemplo. Ambos pudieron salir del pueblo antes de que comenzara el desastre. Ahora, en algún país de Europa ellos estaban esperando ansiosamente noticias sobre su hija.

Paige encontró un viejo armario de madera y lo abrió; Solo encontró materiales básicos como madera, metal y unas pocas hierbas. Paige pensó que con la madera y el metal podría intentar construir una pequeña cama para que pueda descansar Emily. no habrá necesidad de hacerlo si el chale aún conservara sus camas.

Emily no sabía en qué pensar.

Hace solo un par de días recibió la alegre llamada de que la contrataron en el hospital que tanto añoraba entrar ¿ahora ese sueño en que le vale? No era medico plena y derecho. No sabe realmente mucho de medicina a pesar de haberlo estudiado mucho, ella solo sabe lo básico como preparar medicinas caseras a partir de hierbas.

Ahora a fuera del chale hay una guerra y está encerrada con su novia que tiene una pierna que fuer perforado por la bala de algún francotirador y que claramente necesita vendas.

Entro en una habitación que tenía pinta de ser la cocina de ese edificio. Sus ojos brillaron al ver las alacenas y el refrigerador con la esperanza de que haya comida para los próximos días.

Abrió la primera alacena y su esperanza comenzó a decaer cuando no encontró comida en ella, Solo hierbas. Posiblemente eso de ayudaría un poco a Paige pero aun así necesitaban las vendas.

Abrió la segunda alacena. Tampoco hubo mucho, solo tuerca, un libro y una ganzúa.

Llego el momento de revisar el verdadero objeto con Importancia en la cocina, el refrigerador. Tiene esperanza de que los dueños se hayan dejado algo de comida.

Lo abrió y casi gritaba de la emoción cuando efectivamente encontró dos latas de comida y más madera.

«Bueno. Es mejor que nada» Pensó Emily cuando volvió a cerrar el refrigerador.

No es mucha comida. Pero era lo necesario para el día siguiente, aunque evidentemente después tendrán que buscar más comida e ingredientes que puede usar Paige en las casas abandonadas.

Paige es una excelente cocinera de eso nunca se le dudo. Siempre se lo demostraba a su novia cuando podía consentirla en su departamento con el excelente vino que escogía y un postre que hacía temblar a Emily de la emoción.

¡Paige tenía de Todo! Un departamento en los altos Suburbios del pueblo, unos restaurantes famosos por todo el país que se expandía al extranjero, buena posición económica que le permite codearse con los mas ricos, y una increíble novia (aunque lo sigue teniendo). Ella no se preocupaba mucho por su vida; Solo era mantener a los clientes felices con sus deliciosos platillos. Ahora tiene la responsabilidad de mantener a Emily segura.

Paige se fue a un sillón que se encontró en el segundo piso dejándose caer totalmente agotada sobre el (aparte de que su pierna no le ayudaba). Hubo días en que no dormía por el miedo. Días donde se quedaba vigilando el departamento con Emily evitando dormir y noches donde salía a recolectar Materiales mientras que Emily dormía tranquilamente.

A Paige no le importaba, ella solo quiere proteger a su novia.

Paige suspiro pesadamente y se volvió a levantar de la silla a pesar del dolor. Se marchó a otra habitación que estaba cerradamente con tablas de madera, comenzó a jalonearlo para que se aflojaran y se quitaran con más facilidad.

Un minuto después consiguió quitar los tablones y abrió la puerta. Adentro de la habitación solo estaba un cuadro de pintura que parece caro, un taburete y un closet hasta el fondo de la habitación.

Abrió el taburete encontrándose con un diamante, madera, metal y unos cables que parecían para objetos eléctricos.

Avanzo con cuidado al closet. Lo abrió. Para su suerte se encontró con muchas ropas y algunos litros de agua. Le daría después la ropa a Emily.

Vio a Emily en la sala esperando por ella ―Mira lo que me encontré ―Dijo Paige a Emily―. Encontré un poco de metal, madera y ropa.

―Yo solo encontré unas hierbas y algo de comida.

― ¡Genial! ―Exclama alegremente―. Tenemos que cuidar bien la comida ―Le toca el hombro a Emily―. Sigamos buscando.

Antes de que Emily dijera algo mas Paige ya se había ido.

_**2 horas después.** _

Paige se dejó caer en el sillón nuevamente. Efectivamente encontró 2 habitaciones con 3 camas en ellas para su gran alivio. Emily encontró más cosas interesantes y le consiguió una venda para su pierna.

Emily le ordeno que se fuera a descansar, pero la castaña argumento de que no estaba cansada aunque sus movimientos le decían lo contrario; Cada vez se hace mas lenta y pesada.

―Bueno hare lo que tú dices ―Dice Paige ganándose una sonrisa de victoria por parte de su novia―. Me dormiré hasta que anochezca ―Se acuesta y cierra los ojos tratando de relajarse―. Pero por favor Em despiértame para conseguir mas recursos…

Emily al ver que Paige por fin está durmiendo se ríe levemente. Es claro que ella tiene otros planes para esta noche.

…

…

Era de noche y se sentía fresca como cualquier noche de Otoño. Sale del refugio con su pequeña mochila que aunque no es capaz de cargar tantas cosas como Paige sabe que cualquier cosa que trajera al refugio sería de gran ayuda.

Encontró una pequeña casa que aparentemente estaba ya abandonado completamente. Entro sin hacer ruido viendo por las mirillas y cerrojos de las puertas como le enseño Paige anteriormente para revisar si alguien se acercara a la habitación en que se encontrara.

También le enseño que no debía correr cuando este dentro de las habitaciones o las personas se alertarían de su presencia y comenzaran a buscarla hasta encontrarla.

Encontró puertas y alacenas que por alguna extraña razón están cerradas con llaves así que se hizo una nota de regresar con ganzúas u otras herramientas para abrirlos.

Ella es hábil pero no fuerte así que lo único que puede llevarse es algo de agua, unos vegetales del refrigerador junto con 2 piezas de carne y algunas piezas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Día 2.** _

_**Día** _

Emily regreso al refugio antes de que amaneciera para evitar a los francotiradores. Sabe que Paige estará enojada por lo que hizo pero en su defensa era por su bien. La castaña ha hecho tantas cosas por ella que no sabe como pagarle.

Cuando Emily entro al refugio vio a Paige enfrente de ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su Paige, no tenía una mirada contenta. A simple vista ya esta mucho mejor que hace un par de horas, ya no parece cansada como en los días anteriores.

― ¿En donde estuviste anoche?

«Directo al grano como siempre» Pensó Emily apartando la mirada. Paige no era alguien que le daba vueltas al asunto. No.

―Emily…

―Fui por cosas que necesitábamos

Oye un pequeño gruñido por parte de la castaña ―y fue muy imprudente de tu parte.

Emily mira a su novia molesta ― ¡No soy una niña Paige! ―Grita enojada. Ella odia que desde comenzó la guerra su novia la tratara como si fuera una niña que necesita ser cuidada a todas horas.

Paige estaba perdiendo la paciencia con su novia, pero no quería gritarle o la asustaría ―Debo protegerte.

― ¿¡Y a ti quien te protege!? ―Pregunta Emily elevando un poco su voz.

―Yo me protejo sola al mismo tiempo que a ti.

―Tu no puedes hacer todo mi. Solo…permíteme ayudarte.

Paige cierra los ojos con cansancio, no quería comenzar una pelea por esto. Pensó en lo que le proponía Emily. Ella no era una súper persona que al final del día lo terminara arreglando de algún modo.

―Esta bien ―Susurra Paige―. Pero que quede claro de que las noches yo lo hago ¿entendido?

―…

― ¿Entendido?

―Si…

―Bueno, ¿Qué recolectaste?

Emily le mostro las pocas cosas que pudo recolectar en especial de la comida que aún seguía siendo poca. Ambas llegaron a un acuerdo de que si querían mantener la cantidad suficiente para una semana se tendrá que comer cada 2 días. En caso de que ya no se encuentre mas se expandirá a los días necesarios.

Emily con la poca hierba que encontraron hicieron al menos unas pastillas en caso de dolor, pero tendrán que conseguir medicamento de verdad.

Paige estaba sentada en el sillón mientras leía un libro que Emily había encontrado. A Paige le relajaba leer el libro y de algún modo se olvidaba que había una guerra que podría matar a ambas, solo le faltaba el café.

La castaña escucho unos fuertes golpes en la puerta del chale. Se levanto de inmediato pensando que puede ser un visitante no deseado.

―Paige ¿Quién es? ―Pregunta Emily desde el sotano; la morena estaba acostada hasta que la levanto los golpes de la puerta.

Paige avanzo a la puerta caminando despacio ―Emily solo quédate abajo ―Ordena. Vio a través de la mirilla a un hombre con una gran mochila.

―Van abrir? ―Pregunta el hombre―. ¿Les interesa un pequeño intercambio?

Paige abrió la puerta con algo de inseguridad. El hombre era más grande que ella así que tenía que tener cuidado.

― ¿Qué ofreces? ―Pregunta.

El hombre miro divertido por la reacción de la chica y tomo su gran mochila ofreciéndola para que lo tomara.

―Ofrezco varias cosas que te pueden ayudar para sobrevivir desde materiales hasta munición de armas, pero claro! Esto tiene un precio.

Paige se quedo sorprendida por lo que hay en la mochila era una gran cantidad de objetos. Ella necesita proteger de algún modo a Emily de las noches.

Recordó el diamante que le dio Emily.

Se lo dio al señor y este se encoje de hombros esperando a que Paige eligiera las cosas.

Paige agarro un par de objetos y espero a la reacción.

―Muy bien, trato hecho ―Le quita la mochila a Paige y se da la vuelta para irse ―Tratare de regresa luego, solo espero que los francotiradores no me vean.

Paige cerro la puerta y vio a Emily que salía del sótano.

― ¿Quien era? ―Pregunta Emily.

―Solo un vendedor se podría decir

―Oh.

Ambas ya no se dijeron nada mas. Emily investigo todo lo que quedaba de la casa, ya no encontró mas medicamento o comida pero si objetos interesantes como un cuchillo que se lo quedo para si misma por petición de su novia. Luego se fue a dormir por el resto de día.

_**Noche** _

Ya es de noche y Paige se comenzó a preparar.

Abre la puerta ―Regresare por la mañana. ―Avisa dándole un pequeño beso.

―Solo ten cuidado Paige

―Siempre.

Emily le indico de como llegar a la casa de la noche anterior por si quería ir de paso.

Paige cerro el refugio con seguro esperando que no sufriera un asalto en la noche; Ella no sabría que hacer en caso de que eso sucediera y mas aun si le ocurre algo Emily.

2:00 am.

Han pasado mas de 4 horas desde que Paige se fue del refugio. Esperaba que los bandidos rondando en la calle y los pocos francotiradores que están en los tejados de los edificios no la vieran.

Se acostó en la cama en alerta por cualquier ruido. Ella no debería estar en la cama, si no en la sala donde cuidaría mejor.

Decidió ir a la cocina por algo de agua, al menos un pequeño trago le ayudaría a espabilarse. Le encanta la idea de que por alguna razón Paige consiguió algo de vino para las dos, después de todo un buen trago le ayudaría en la guerra.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina se percato que la puerta principal estaba abierta. Emily se asusto y se quedó en las escaleras pensando en lo que hacer.

«Okey Fields. Que no cunda el pánico. Muy bien hay alguien dentro de la casa ¿Dónde puede estar?»

Escucha unos ruidos en la cocina

«Respuesta encontrada»

No sabe que hacer. Se tiene que armar de valor para enfrentar al ladrón, si ¿pero que hará después de que lo enfrente?

Emily entro en la cocina asegurándose de hacer ruido para asustar al ladrón y lo logro. Emily levanto el cuchillo en posición de 'ataque'.

El ladrón la miro asustado por el ruido que hizo la chica, trato de correr hacia la salida pero la morena la detuvo por unos segundos. El hombre ataco la morena con su cuchillo rasguñándole un poco la mejilla como advertencia, luego salió del refugio con prisa.

Se escapó.

Emily cayo de rodillas con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Incapaz de creer de lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos. permitió que se escapara con un poco de alimentos que tenían que a ella y Paige les costo tanto conseguir

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Día 3_ **

**_Dia._ **

Paige entro al refugio con cansancio, esta frustrada por el fracaso de la noche anterior por no conseguir nada. Lo único que le alegrara es saber que su novia esta en buen estado y nadie a intentado robar al refugio.

Al ver a Emily acostada en el sillón sabía que nada bueno ocurrió

―Emily ¿Qué ocurre? ―Pregunta Paige. La castaña lo único que recibió fue un abrazo fuerte.

―Nos robaron.

Paige miro sorprendida por lo que dijo la chica e inmediato le devolvió el abrazo a la morena para intentar calmar.

―Hey Em, no llores.

―Paige fue mi culpa. Deje que se fuera…

―Oye no digas eso. ―Con una leve sonrisa, Paige levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Emily donde esta se apoyo en su tacto con una leve sonrisa―. No fue tu culpa y lo sabes… ¿estas bien? ¿te hicieran daño?

―No… ―Mintió. ella tiene que mentir. Sabe que Paige es alguien de buscar venganza de algún modo u otro si alguien la dañaba.

―Ven aquí ―Ambas se abrazaron nuevamente.

«Cabrones…es tan fácil robar» Pensó la castaña.

Paige le dijo a Emily que se fuera a dormir un rato que de seguro después de la noche tiene que estar cansada. Emily se quejó por la orden de Paige pero sabía que la castaña solo quiere estar dormida por unos momentos.

Paige abre el refrigerador y único que vio fueron las dos latas de comida. Ambas tienen hambre. Paige odia la idea de decirle a su novia que no habrá comida hasta el día siguiente cuando Paige fuera mas recursos y en especial comida.

Paige encontró un pequeño cuchillo en el suelo que no era de Emily. Seguro que era del bastardo que se atrevió robar anoche así que se lo quedo para ella.

6 horas después Emily finalmente despertó sintiéndose fatal por lo que paso en la noche pero se relajo un poco al saber que no fue su culpa pero la experiencia ahí se quedaría.

Emily bajo las escaleras viendo como Paige inspeccionaba su mochila ―Hola Paige.

―Hey Cariño ―Saluda levantándose del sillón.

―Deberías considerar ir al supermercado…

―Es justamente lo que estaba pensando ―Sonríe haciendo temblar un poco el corazón de la morena― ¿estas bien?

― ¡Si! ...eso creo ―Se encoje de hombros.

―Emily pase lo que pase recuerda que aquí estoy para ti ―Le da un pequeño abrazo―. Algún día esta estúpida guerra acabara y quien sabe… ―Agarra la mano de Emily haciendo pequeños círculos con su pulgar―. Tal vez ponga otro restaurante, tu pondrás tu clínica, o ¿prefieres viajar?

**Noche**

Ya es de noche, Paige salió del chale en ruinas. Ella está preocupada por Emily y su experiencia en la noche anterior…

Emily ya ha vigilado su departamento anteriormente pero jamás se ha enfrentado a los ladrones debido que era un departamento bien colocado en uno de los barrios ricos de la ciudad y la gente no buscaba ahí por los militares, pero todo eso acabo cuando cayó un misil al departamento destruyéndolo por completo obligándolas a dejar los barrios ricos y cruzar el 'Cruce de francotiradores' para ir a la Zona normal del pueblo de Rosewood donde la pierna de Paige fue una víctima del cruce y donde perdieron sus cosas.

Esperaba que Emily se encontrara bien, también espera que nadie se atreva a robar nuevamente.

No sobrevivirían si lo hacen de nuevo.

Después de caminar 30 minutos y evitando la avanzada militar; Paige finalmente llego al supermercado abandonado.

Entra con cuidado asegurándose de no hacer ruido. Escucho unas voces que se escuchaban al parecer en otra área del supermercado. Eran las voces de al parecer una chica y alguien que de seguro estaba borracho.

Paige se acerco por las estanterías cuidando de no pisar nada. Miro entre ellas y efectivamente confirmo que adentro esta una chica buscando entre los objetos del suelo y un militar que claramente estaba intoxicado por el alcohol.

El militar sonrió a la chica ―Oye nena ¿que estas buscando? ―Pregunta.

―Solo comida para mi familia así que no me tardare.

―mmm ―gimió el militar avanzando lentamente hacia la chica poniendo más nerviosa a Paige y a la chica―. Yo puedo darte mucha comida… ―Dijo el militar sonriendo repugnantemente.

La chica dio unos pasos atrás con cara asustada al ver la expresión del militar ―No.

Paige se quedó estática en su lugar. Sabe que los militares son unos cabrones en este momento y proteger es lo que menos hacen ¿pero caer tan bajo así?

«¿Qué hago? ¿¡Que hago!?» piensa Paige y empuña su cuchillo «Espérate McCullers, Este no es tu problema» Frunce el ceño levemente y se paró, se alejó de las estanterías escuchando los gritos de ayuda de la chica. Cerro fuertemente los ojos, dio un gran respiro dándose la vuelta «Espero que Emily me perdone»

Paige rodeo las estanterías con cuidado sin llamar la atención del militar que estaba tan ocupado en arrinconar la chica que no se dio cuenta que Paige ya estaba detrás de el sujetando fuertemente su cuchillo.

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. Paige con un rápido movimiento hizo un gran corte en la parte posterior del cuello.

La chica vio una oportunidad de salir y empujo al militar fuera de ella para salir corriendo de supermercado dejando sola a Paige y al militar que estaba tratando de apuntar su arma a Paige pero la chica se movía mucho.

― ¡Maldita! ―Grita el Militar con rabia al ver lo que le hizo Paige―. ¡Me las pagaras! ―Grito nuevamente disparando su rifle donde una bala le rozo el brazo a Paige.

Paige esta asustada por lo que hizo. No solo porque provoco la ira de un militar, sino porque el militar ya comenzó a dispararle.

No sabe exactamente como sucedió, pero Paige de algún modo saco valentía y comenzó atacar al militar sin parar. Ambos cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a luchar dándose patadas y golpes por unos segundos. Después Paige agarro fuertemente su cuchillo y lo clavo en la cabeza del militar donde dejo de moverse.

Paige estaba respirando rápidamente. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se aparto rápidamente del militar muerto. Topo con una pared y vio sus manos llenas de sangre en ellas.

Paige se agarro fuertemente la cabeza incapaz de creer lo que hizo…

Mato a alguien.

**Author's Note:**

> NA: No pos aquí el primer capitulo...espero que lo disfrutaran :)


End file.
